Each to His Own Destiny chapter 1
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: When Kaoru, yahiko, Misao, Saito's Wife, and Megumi are killed each fighter must avenge them and then they each find a map. It leads them to five paths in the forest. Seta Sojiro returns in what should be final arc of the series...you won't wanna miss it!


Each to his own Destiny

Chapter 3: The 5 Greatest Fighters…

The man stood there looking at the two people in blood on the floor. The target wasn't here…He killed the young girl and the old men who were left. Apparently the other four had already been killed in a previous fight. The man sighed and then heard a noise. As the sliding door opened the target walked in. His eye's saw the two on the ground and then turned to rage…after a second they went a cold icy blue stare at the moon sitting down. "You $$, I'm going to kill you and make sure you burn in Hades forever." Aoshi said coldly and then drew his sword fast. The man was on his feet and drew a standard katana as the men clashed blades. Aoshi grunted as he couldn't beat this man's defense. The man seemed to sweat trying to keep up with Aoshi though. Aoshi swore then disappeared and reappeared in four copies. The man gasped and then calmed down as the four copies moved in he rotated fast stopping Aoshi's attack. Aoshi merely reappeared and then charged the man with a thrust of one blade. The man blocked but forgot the other blade as Aoshi cut off the cloaked figures head.

Meanwhile Kenshin came in to find Kaoru and Yahiko dead on the floor. He fell to his knees and wondered how this could happen. He got up and was battousai again. He pulled out his reverse blade but still remembering his vow to never kill. However with pure rage in his eyes he slammed the floor and a man with a standard katana appeared. He wore a black cloak and a sad mask so Kenshin couldn't see his face. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" Kenshin screamed and charged quickly not thinking and thrusting. The man drew his sword and charged blocking the thrust. Their strengths appeared equal as both men grunted not letting either out of the sword lock. One move and either man would die, the only thing they could do was wait for the other to weaken. Both men swore and grunted putting more strength into their blades. Kenshin suddenly leapt back and then "HITTEN MITSURUGI STYLE AMAKAKERUHEROMEKI!" he said and killed the man instantly.

Sanosuke was fighting his own fight as a man with a battle axe was the cloaked man his size only a little more muscular. Megumi was dead nailed to the ceiling. Sanosuke was ticked off and was throwing punches cracking the axe. He threw one more and knocked the axe off its handle completely. He wasn't done, using the two layer attack he broke through the remainder of the axe. The cloaked figure smiled and revealed golden knuckles so he started throwing punches. Each fist met with every other and no man could strike the other. It was agonizing work and both fighters' knuckles were getting bloody. "I'll kill you; like you killed that woman I'll kill you!" Sanosuke screamed and using the three layer fist he hit the man in the neck. Blood went everywhere as the man fell over dead and Sanosuke ran to the Kamiya dojo.

As Saito thrust towards this mysterious cloaked figure the figure pulled out chain malice and went to town swinging it. He swung it in a twenty foot diameter. He screamed "You can't get near me know wolf of Mibu, and you won't be able to avenge your wife either. You're a foolish man living on borrowed time!" Saito grinned an evil grin and then ran forward catching the ball and using it to leap fifteen in the air. "GATOTSU STYLE 2!" Saito said as he charged straight down towards the man with the chain ball. The man stood and looked in horror was the sword went directly into his head. Saito landed safely and then leaned over his wife's corpse and lit up a cigarette. "I'm sorry dear." He said.

Seta Sojiro was fighting for his life as a man in a cloak with a katana charged him. He didn't want to draw when life was getting peaceful for him but the man was to close to dodge so he drew and in one instant he blocked leapt into the air then came down on the other side. He spun and held the man at a death lock. The man stabbed through his stomach to get to Seta! It almost worked but Seta dodged at the last second and came forward piercing the man through the neck. As the police arrived Seta pulled a piece of paper from the man's pocket and ran away into the woods. All five fighters had this piece of paper which led them to a forest. They all arrived at the same time, about 50 miles south east of Tokyo and in the middle of nowhere they all stared at each other. As if they read each others mind everyone had seen pain. They saw five separate paths and they each took one of their own choice. Without saying one word they walked down these paths that they had been led to…

Chapter two coming soon! Please Read and Review!


End file.
